One For The heart
by BeKawaiiMine
Summary: A young girl from New Orleans Moves and has one of the most Wonderful experiences of her life.


Okay, so this is my first story on here so bare with me ... :D

I am walking back from school, with my music player in on full blast, supping my extra-sweet mini coffee. Sometimes I just want to block out the whole world... Y'know?

I'm so glad that the sun has finally decided to come out for once, it's been raining all month, and I had to walk to school with my absolutely cute penguin umbrella ^-^, but today I'm wearing a crisp-white blouse and a just-above-the-knee length pastel skirt, with my self-deco tote bag. Most of the girls at my school wear their skirts so high, it's nearly a belt! They only do it to get the sleazy-guys' attention though, but I'm nothing like that, I'm different. A better different J

I walked up my garden, and pulled out my keys... Not hard to notice in my bag because they are full of key rings; plush toys, photo shots, keys (obviously!), and charms. I turned the key, opened the front door and started to take off my shoes, ready to put on my fuzzy pink slippers. hehe!

"Dee, we're in the kitchen," Shouted my father, "Your mother and I have something to tell you."

I hung up my jumper and school bag and bounced into the kitchen, as I wondered what they wanted me for. I pulled out a chair from under the table, and sat down.

"So, how's school today then, honey?" My mom asked.

"It's fine. But Mr. Dale has given me this really long assignment in Geography, which is due in next Tuesday. ( :( ) Oh yeah, and Jazmine told me all about her plans for her birthday." I replied.

"Well, I and your father have a proposal to tell you about," My mom informed me.

I turned to my dad.

"Good news... Or bad news?" My Dad Asked. Since I was in a happy mood, I chose good.

"Well, I got the promotion that I have wanted for 3 years!" My dad exclaimed.

Yay! I was so happy for him, especially for waiting 3 years. I'm so proud!

"Wow dad, that's great! Well done!" I patted him on the back.

Wait! I just remembered... The BAD news... *Brace yourself, Dee…*

"You do realise this comes with some 'bad news'?" My dad said, "We are moving to eastern Canada... Tomorrow."

V

"Huh? I'm sorry... did you just say we are moving to eastern Canada? Or was that a practical joke or something… because that's not funny…"

"Of Course I was joking…" My dad continued, "We are moving to England instead."

** Serious Face **

"Okay dad, you can stop with the jokes now... I told you first time it wasn't funny."

"But we are, Dee. Tomorrow, that's why I re-newed all of our passports, and got a visa sorted." My dad told me, "We're allowed to move over there because we have relatives over in England."

Me- o_0.

"What?" I screeched.

"It's for the best, you will see," explained my dad, "You know that I have been waiting for this promotion for years, and I have finally got it, Dee."

"So why did you decide to tell me the day before we were arranged to go?"

"Because I thought you would be happy for me..." My dad replied.

"Don't get me wrong, dad, yes, I am happy for you, but I'm going to miss everyone here in New Orleans" I shouted.

"But, Dee..." My mum said.

I stood up from the table, pushed my chair under and ran up to my room. Tears streaming down my face on the way up, because I really loved my friends here, I have lived here all my life in New Orleans and now we have to move?

I sat in my computer chair and made a 3-way call to my best friends Risa and Jazmine.

*Phone Call* [Dee - D, Risa - R, Jazmine - J]

D: Hello (mumbled)

R+J: What's up?

D: my dad... He got the promotion.

R: well that's great... Isn't it?

D: not exactly J: sooo, what's the bad news -~-~-~-~-~ silence-~-~-~-~-~ d: I'm moving J+R: What?

R: where to?

D: England J: that's like... 1000 miles away!

D: I know R: Oooooh, I heard that the boys there have cute accents ;]

J: Now's not the time Risa...

R: sorry d: anyway, I 'got to go now. Bye girls.

R+J: Bye, God Bless

-~-~-~-~-~End of call-~-~-~-~-~

I plugged in my music play into my speakers, and played some of my favourite songs.

I packed most of my belongings into boxes and left a few changes of clothes for tomorrow. I didn't feel like eating anything at all. I finished packing and flopped down onto the bed and cried myself to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a Lonnnnnggggg day... :| :|

So... Do you like it so far? Leave comments ;)


End file.
